ABANDONED MUPPET MANOR
It was in 1979, in the United Kingdom, just north of London, England, that a boy stopped outside of an old music-hall. He knocked on the door and a man answered. "Can I help you son?" he asked the boy. "Excuse me sir, can I buy a ticket, to see the show, tonight, please?" he replied, asking. "I'm sorry son, but we're in the beginning of filming The Muppet Show, in here already!" the man answered. "Ah, man! I'm a huge fan of The Muppets" the boy replied, disappointed. "Well, son, since you are, I can give you the address of a secret place, that was abandoned, because of a fire twelve years ago. It was called, Muppet Manor, an attraction, and there you will find puppets of the Muppets and a whole lot of neat stuff about the Muppets" the man told him. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here's the address son, have fun there, and be careful!" the man said, handing it to the boy. Then he quickly shut the door. The boy read the address on the paper which read, "MUPPET MANOR, 549 OAK AVENUE! TAKE THE PATH INTO THE FOREST NORTH OF LONDON!" The boy walked up the sidewalk, to the end of town and saw the path leading into the dark-woods. He followed it passing a sign that read, "OAK AVENUE", for about ten miles, passing small lit-cabins, deep into the forest and then, in the moonlight, he saw a huge castle in a clearing at the very end of the path. The number, "549" was on the right side of the castle, by the door. A sign on the catlee, up above the doors read, "WELCOME TO MUPPET MANOR" The boy got one of the castle-doors open and slunk inside. He turned on a flashlight he had with him, and quietly walked through the large interior of the darkened-place. Kermit The Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzy Bear and Gonzo, were all painted next to each other up on all of the walls. Marble-statues of them were in a row, at the entrance, to the left. As the boy went deeper into the attraction, the rose-colored wallpaper was burned, along with the wooden-floor. He was startled by a marble-statue of Animal, by the wall. Then, suddenly, very, very quietly, he heard a banjo playing in a room, upstairs. The boy ascended up the creaky-staircase. As he peeked into an open-room which was pitch-black, the boy heard quiet-singing, along with the banjo-strumming. A creepy-Kermit The Frog voice sang, "The Rainbow Connection". The boy shined his flashlight on the dark-figure and saw a photo-negative-looking Kermit The Frog sitting in a chair, by the window. It was blue and had black eyes and white-glowing pupils. It saw the boy and stopped singing. It sat its banjo down on the floor, and silently moved its head forwards, staring at the boy, for a minute. Then, it said, in its creepy-Kermit The Frog voice, "hi little boy, wanna take me home to be your playful-puppet-friend? Here, put your hand in my back, and we can play!" The boy walked over to it and he put his hand into a hole in its back. Suddenly, green-oozing slime negan to drip out of the hole. The boy gasped in surprise and pulled his hand out of the hole. His hand was now saturated in green slime, as it continued to gush out of the hole in the creatures back. He screamed with fright, as the Kermit The Frog Creature, started uncontrollably laughing. The monster bit the boys green-slimy hand and he screamed in pain. He yanked his hand with bite-marks and slime on it, out of the things mouth. The Kermit The Frog creature, laughed in a crazy, creepy, now deep-voice, "yum, I like the taste of HUMAN-FLESH BOY!!" The boy screamed and ran out of the room, as the monster waved at him, laughing, in its now deep-voice, in the darkness. The boy ran out of the abandoned Muppet Manor and back up the path with his flashlight, in horror.